Dark Return
by Ramillies
Summary: Rated M for violence and language. Set 7 years after Graduation. Ron died 3 years ago saving Kim from being killed. Kim now has to fight a seemingly invincible enemy who in turn has it's own masters to serve, against it's wishes.
1. Chapter 1

**Kim Possible: Dark Return**

Disclaimer: I, Ramillies, do not own Kim Possible or characters and inventions associated with the whole Kim Possible franchise. They are owned by Disney and I do not in any way claim ownership.

This is a darker KP story which is rated 'M' for the level of violence that will, although not very often, appear during the story. Also use of bad language.

Backdrop: Set 7 years after 'Graduation', 25 year old Kim Stoppable is very different than what she should have been. She's a Global Justice Agent who lacks any kind of morals with regards to the lives of her enemies; i.e. she is more than happy to kill them than see them imprisoned. The reason behind her darker side is that 3 years prior to when this story takes place, Warmonga and Warhok resurfaced and during the battle between them and Kim and Ron, Ron sacrificed himself to save Kim and kill Warmonga, with Warhok having already been slain by the combination of Ron and Shego.

Now Kim will have to deal with new and old enemies that have risen and finally get over that terrible night in which her soul was torn apart by Ron's death.

Chapter 1: Memories and Breaking In

_Kim saw out the corner of her eye a green blow slash Warhok's left side as she dodged another unwieldy attack from Warmonga._

_Shego had cut deep into Warhok's flesh causing his very life essence to bleed rapidly out of him. Ron followed up Shego's attack with a sliding tackle from behind, sweeping Warhok's right leg from beneath him, causing the giant male Lorwardian to fall to the ground with a loud crash. As he tried to get up, Ron jumped back onto his feet and leaped into the air, landing on Warhok's chest and kicking him in the face. Warhok responded by smacking Ron off of him only for Shego to rake her plasma empowered hands down his back which caused more blood to escape his faltering body._

"_Lotus Blade! Come to me!" Ron shouted as the blade changed from an amulet around his neck into the sword._

_In a swift motion, fuelled by his Mystical Monkey Power, Ron charged the alien and slashed the blade. As he stopped behind Warhok, Warhok's head fell to the ground, no longer connected to the body. The headless body fell to the floor in an unceremonious crash._

"_Nice work, sidekick." Shego grinned as they looked at their handiwork._

"_Now we take out Warmonga." Ron stated darkly._

_Warmonga caught Kim with her staff and sent the 22 year old into the wall of the tower they were fighting in. Kim groaned in pain; her battle suit was bugging up badly. She had tried to activate its bubble shield to deflect the latest attack but its stealth mode and activated instead. Kim was sure she had fractured a few bones in her left leg due to how awkwardly it had smacked into the wall first. She couldn't move very well and she was really a sitting duck._

"_Your allies may have slain my battle mate, but I shall slay you!" Warmonga roared as she lifted her staff up high._

'That will break my skull if that connects with me...I'm so boned.'_ Kim thought._

"_KIM! NO!" Ron yelled as he saw the staff coming down._

_Ron's Mystical Monkey Power kicked in and time slowed down for Ron. Shego fired off a few plasma blasts as Ron ran towards Warmonga. There was only one course of action he could take._

_Kim's head slowly moved to see the blur of blue as Ron tackled Warmonga; the two tumbling and smashing straight out of the large viewing window they unluckily just happened to be next to._

"_RON!" Kim screamed as she tried to run over to the remains of the large glass window._

_As Kim stumbled over and looked out, she saw the rapidly falling Ron and Warmonga..._

"NOOOO!" Kim screamed.

Her breathing was heavy and she was covered in a cold sweat. Instinctively, she turned her bedside light on and she looked at the clock to see it saying it was 4:26 in the morning. Rufus had dragged a towel onto her bed and looked at her, knowing that she had had THAT nightmare again.

"Rufus, you don't need to keep getting me a towel. You are an old man now, so don't go sapping your own strength."

"Ron." Rufus squeaked.

Tears welled up in Kim's eyes as she thought about her husband.

"Yes, it was that nightmare again...Reliving that horrible battle again." She sobbed as she placed her face in her hands.

Rufus crawled over to Kim's side and patted her soothingly. The old naked Mole Rat knew how hard it was for Kim as she regularly experienced this nightmare. For months she would stay up to gone 3am and get up at 7am, just to try and avoid having the nightmare. Nowadays she didn't endure the nightmare as much and slowly had started going to bed earlier and getting up later but every time the nightmare happened would spend up to 2 hours sobbing and mumbling over the events that took to place, and literally cry herself to sleep again.

After a good 10 minutes, Kim stopped crying, grabbed the towel, got another set of clothes to sleep in, removed her clammy and sweaty set, dried herself off, put the new set on and got back in to bed.

"He's not dead Rufus. I know he isn't."

**Flashback**

_Kim sat on a bench in Middleton Park. Wade sat with her. It had been 3 weeks since Warmonga and Warhok had been slain._

"_Wade, Ron isn't dead! I just know he isn't!" Kim snarled angrily._

"_Kim I know you don't want to believe that he is dead. I don't want to believe it either but there is no trace of him. I removed that tracking chip after you two graduated and..."_

"_Exactly! No trace of him! They've searched FIFTY square miles around the site of that bloody tower and not a trace of his body or any clothes was found! That tells me he is still alive! I just know he is!"_

"_I agree that we cannot officially say he is dead, Kim, because there is no body but he's been listed as 'Missing in Action Presumed Dead'. There is nothing I can do to make him come back."_

"_I know Wade, I know, but I'm never going to believe he is dead until I see his body with my own two eyes."_

_Wade simply nodded as Kim got up and slowly walked off._

"_I believe he is still alive too, but I'm also prepared for him being dead." Wade whispered to himself._

**End of flashback**

It was now early morning, 6.08am to be precise, and Kim was practising her kung fu moves.

*Beep beep beep-beep*

"Go Wade." Kim said mechanically as she answered the call on her wrist Kimmunicator.

"_Got a break in at the Lowerton bank. Unknown who it is and Dr. Director requests you to handle it."_ Wade told Kim as she continued practising.

"Does she want him for questioning or can I handle this the way I see fit?" Kim asked.

'The Way I See Fit' has become another way of saying 'Can I Just Kill This Bastard?' when Kim asked Wade every time. Wade very quickly picked up on Kim's desire to kill villains and thieves and warned Dr. Director. So far, Kim has never disobeyed a direct order to not kill someone but deep in the back of both Wade and Dr. Director's minds, both know someday Kim might just be pushed too far.

"_She wants him for questioning."_ Wade replied.

Kim grunted and stopped practising to get ready for her mission.

"_Kim, you've got to let this anger go. Killing someone in cold blood isn't what Ron would've want-"_

"Don't bring Ron into this Wade!" Kim snarled

"_Chill out Kim! I'm saying you can't think clearly if you are angry. How many times did you best Shego in the past because you made her angry and she lost focus? You know Ron would tell you to keep your head in the game, just like you always told him to. I don't want to say this, but you know I'm right."_

"Yes, I know." Kim sighed loudly. "Fine, I'll try and relax a bit but I doubt I'll ever be able to keep my cool all the time."

Wade was about to respond when Kim ended the call quickly.

"Damn woman. How Ron ever kept her anger in check, I don't know but I wish he was here to stop her from losing focus." Wade lamented.

* * *

Kim observed the scene before her. The security systems within Lowerton Bank had been disabled and there was a massive hole in the wall.

"Seriously, why bother? Why go to all that trouble of disabling security if you are just going to blow a huge hole in the wall? Almost as stupid as Drakken's shampoo was." Kim commented as she sneaked into the bank.

The vault was over the far side of the bank and Kim slowly made her way there, keeping low to the ground and moving as quietly as possible. She wanted to keep the upper hand on whoever had decided to make a withdrawal before the bank was open. Kim heard loud footsteps coming from inside the vault. She hid next to a cashier desk near the next large gaping hole where another cashier desk used to be. The sound was rather loud and had a strange ring to it.

'_Something is definitely not right here.'_ Kim thought as she started to doubt how easy this mission should be. She unhooked her pistol and prepared for anything.

Except this 'anything' was something she would never have thought of preparing for.

"Kim...Possible...also known as Kim Stoppable...welcome." A distorted voice said to her. "There is no need to hide...behind that desk. I can see your body heat."

Kim slowly stood up and saw what she could describe as a monster standing before her. The creature was a mass of metal and flesh; metal covering virtually the entire body, save the arms, mouth and lower half of the legs.

"By order of Global Justice, you are under arrest for robbery. Give up and come peacefully." Kim ordered, aiming her pistol at the monster.

"I must...reject...your offer."

"That is fine by me, I love doing things the old fashioned way." Kim grinned as she dropped into a battle stance.

"Kung fu...threat analysis of Kim Stoppable...surname is apt." The creature stated.

"Wow, a metal clad moron with a sense of humour. Haven't faced anyone with one for a long time now."

"You cannot defeat me...you know...NOTHING!"

"If you know so much about me, then surely you must have heard my old phrase: Anything is possible for a Possible?" Kim raised an eyebrow as she charged.

Kim jumped onto the cashier desk and vaulted off of it, hoping to slam feet first into the _thing_ and send it onto the floor. In theory this should have happened but in reality the creature reacted fast and caught Kim by her legs, swung her round and sent her through the Perspex that normally separated the cashier from the bank customer. The force was so great that she ended up rolling into the wall at a high speed, causing her to start to lose consciousness.

"Oh crap..." Kim groaned.

The creature walked slowly over to her.

"I said...you could not win...I will see you next time." It said before kicking Kim in the face, making sure she was knocked out cold before leaving with all the money that had been removed from the bank vault.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks to people for reading and reviewing this story.

Disclaimer hasn't changed so see Chapter 1 for the full beans on it.

Chapter 2: Revenge Is Sore

"_Do you, Ronald Dean Stoppable, take this woman, Kimberly Ann Possible, to be your lawfully wedded wife: to love and protect, to care for in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer 'till death do you part?"_

"_I do."_

"_Do you, Kimberly Ann Possible, take this man, Ronald Dean Stoppable, to be your lawfully wedded husband: to love and protect, to care for in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer 'till death do you part?"_

"I do." Kim's faint whisper was heard.

"_Booyah!" Ron jumped up with joy._

"_Booyah!" Rufus joined in._

_A collective light laugh filled the church at Ron's reaction._

"_Sorry, guess I'm rather excited." Ron apologised sheepishly._

"_Then by the power vested in me, and a joyful 'booyah', I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride."_

_Ron didn't need an invitation, he had virtually planted his lips on Kim's before he was told to. The moment their lips touched, Kim felt relief wash over her followed very quickly by the strong electric current that seemed to buzz through her when Ron would kiss her this passionately. The cheering and applauding of the families and friends gathered was the final piece in Kim's road to happiness, finally, she was married to her soul mate._

"_I love you so much Kim, you have made me the luckiest man in the galaxy."_

"I love you too, Ron." Kim whispered.

Her head started throbbing and pain started to pulse throughout her body. Kim's eyes flew open to reveal what looked like a hospital room. Kim felt very groggy.

"Wha?"

"Afternoon Kimmie. I'm glad to see you are awake." A very familiar female voice said to her.

"Where am I?" Kim asked weakly.

"Hospital sweetie."

"Mother, is that you?"

"Yes honey. How are you feeling?" Anne asked.

"My head hurts and my back is very sore...what happened?"

"You suffered a concussion this morning on your mission at Lowerton Bank. Wade contacted the emergency services and you were brought here. Global Justice's medical experts have looked you over and we both agree that you will stay here until tomorrow." Anne explained.

"Guess that is why I can't remember what happened this morning. Mom, aren't you prevented from looking after me here because we are related?"

"Yes, but I'm having my lunch break now and I couldn't not come and see how my only daughter is recovering from her injuries now could I?"

Kim moaned in response.

"You whispered that you loved Ron just before you came to. What were you dreaming about?" Anne inquired.

"I think...I think it was my wedding day...I remember Ron shouting 'booyah' after I said 'I do'." Kim smiled.

Anne giggled in remembrance of Ron's excitement of the two young lovers getting married.

"Your father and I were so proud of you that day. To finally see our little girl all grown up and marrying the young man who gave everything just to try and make you happy. It was almost the completion of our lives." Anne smiled warmly.

"Almost?"

"Well, we still need grandchildren and for Jim and Tim to both get married too, then our lives will be complete."

Kim felt her heart sink. It should have been her and Ron that would have given her parents their first grandchildren and now she almost thought she would never be a mother herself...almost. Anne sensed Kim's distress and quickly placed her arms around Kim.

"I know you wanted to have a family with Ron, dear."

Kim sighed as the strong desire for rest started to overcome her. Anne noticed how Kim's eyes were slowly closing, so she decided it would be best for now to let her daughter rest and recover.

* * *

"Report Mr Load."

"From what I've been able to see from hacking into the banks security cameras is that whoever robbed the bank had access to a short range EMP device. All the security systems just went offline altogether and hacking into other cameras combined with reports from the medical team that arrived to get Agent Possible is that our thief, for some reason, blew a gaping hole in one of the walls to gain entry into the bank." Wade explained his report to Dr. Director.

"Why would someone do that? Go to all the trouble of disabling security just to create a large hole that no-one is going to not see." Dr. Director was confused, and so was Wade.

"That is beyond me. But that isn't the worse part." Wade took a deep breath.

"What is?"

"Agent Possible was _outmatched_. Whoever attacked the bank was superior to her abilities judging by the injuries she suffered which, as far I can tell, is all but unheard of. Sure, Kim might have lost one or two fights in the past but she was never treated like a plaything before in a fight."

"This is most troubling." Dr. Director pondered for a moment. "Kim is our most effective hand-to-hand combat specialist. You said she was attended to by medics?"

"Yes Dr. Director. She is now recovering in Middleton Hospital and should be discharged tomorrow morning once the doctors are satisfied that she has recovered sufficiently."

"Very well, as soon as she is discharged, have her brought here as we will need her information on what happened." Dr. Director ordered.

"Yes ma'am, I shall oversee it personally." Wade replied as he left.

* * *

"Masters, I have returned with what you asked." A distorted, fairly robotic voice stated.

"Well done, Devastator, you have performed well." The voice of Gemini filled the room.

"Indeed, I am very impressed zhat you DEFEATED KIM POSSIBLE EASILY TOO!" Professor Dementor's trademark shout followed on.

"And now we can continue our little numbers game with Kim Possible." The Mathter added.

"So this...robbery...was just a waste of my time?" The strange being known only as Devastator asked.

"Not quite. This was a test to see how well Miss Possible would stand up to your strength." Gemini explained to the creature.

"You mean Mrs. Stoppable." Devastator corrected.

"Stoppable, Possible, zhey are the same person. She has alvays been KIM POSSIBLE TO ME UND I AM TIRED OF HER RUINING MY PLANS!" Dementor raged.

"What now, Masters?"

"In three days you will strike again. This time it will be Upperton Bank. Your target will be Kim Possible and your objective is to...destroy her." Gemini stated.

"Kill Kim Stoppable? I can do that." Devastator replied.

"See that you do. Use whatever means necessary but you MUST broadcast her death to the entire world. Everyone must see the death of their most beloved hero." Gemini ordered.

Devastator nodded and left.

"Gemini, I'm not sure you've factored in every possibility into this equation." Mathter worried.

"Nonsense. That monstrosity is the perfect weapon to destroy Kim Possible. It is invincible and it cannot disobey us or it will shut down and die." Gemini reassured his associate.

"But if it is invincible zhen how can it die?" Dementor queried.

"Invincible to conventional means of dying, like being shot to death or kicked. It is programmed to shut down all vital life support if it attempts to betray us."

With this, the 3 villains all started to laugh evilly.

* * *

The following day, Kim was discharged from hospital and immediately brought to Global Justice for debriefing.

"Agent Possible, glad to have you back with us." Dr. Director greeted Kim.

"Thanks. I still feel a little off but I guess I'll be fine in a day or so."

"We need to know who our mystery thief is."

"Getting straight to the point eh? From what I can remember, it's nothing that I've ever seen before."

"No-one you recognise?"

"No...IT was covered in some kind of heavy duty metal armour casing."

"Not even identifiable as male or female?"

"Its voice was distorted and fairly robotic in sound...it was also freakishly strong." Kim explained to her boss.

"Any suggestions on taking it down?"

"An entire army maybe?"

"Kim, this is no time for messing about. I am asking you a serious question." Dr. Director told Kim off.

"I AM being serious." Kim snapped back while wearing a particularly serious expression on her face. She wasn't kidding at all.

"We cannot afford to send an army after one thief."

"This is no ordinary thief." Kim argued.

"This debriefing is over, Agent Possible, see Mr. Load in his lab and speak to him about your findings. He might be able to provide you with a weapon to combat our cyborg thief."

Kim narrowed her eyes at Dr. Director before leaving.

'_Stupid bitch doesn't really believe me.'_ Kim thought.

15 minutes or so later, Kim had explained everything to Wade.

"I'll fix up your Kimmunicator to give an EMP burst. Hopefully that should nullify that _things_ advantage over you and allow you to take it down."

"Thanks Wade, you still rock after all these years of helping me out." Kim patted Wade on his shoulder.

"As you'd say 'no big', Kim."

* * *

2 days later.

Kim was not at all surprised to be feeling a sense of déjà vu. Upperton Bank was looking the same: security blown out by EMP and a massive hole in a wall.

"Yep, this thing again." Kim sighed and walked into the bank. "Yo! Metal clad thing! Get your butt out here now so I can kick it!" Kim didn't bother with the sneaky approach this time.

"Threat analysis...Kim Stoppable...surname _still_ apt."

"You know that joke is getting lame now right?"

"Regardless of your threat analysis, I am...pleased...to see you again."

"You? Pleased to see ME?" Kim was intrigued. "Look, do you have a name that I can call you by?"

"I am known only as Devastator."

"Devastator? Oh for the love of...what kind of a name is THAT? You think this is Transformers or something?"

"Explain...Transformers to me."

"Oh never mind, 'Devastator'. I've got a little surprise to stop you this time." Kim grinned as she activated the EMP burst from her wrist Kimmunicator.

A bright blue burst of electromagnetic energy filled the room as the discharge shorted out everything electrical...even though most of them were already shorted out. Devastator cried out in agony as some of it's systems were affected. Kim took advantage of the opportunity to charge and execute a roundhouse kick to Devastator sending the creature to the ground.

"Threat...analysis...update...EMP device...causes...Kim Stoppable to become...a...threat." Devastator stated.

Kim grinned and continued her attacks. Unbeknownst to Kim, her attacks were actually all but worthless, but the EMP burst had shorted out several inhibitor systems within Devastator. It's mind began racing, memoires flooding the mind. Eventually, Devastator roared out and with a well timed thrust of it's left arm, sent Kim flying into the wall.

"No! I will...obey my...masters..." Devastator trailed off as it got back to it's feet.

Devastator moved over to Kim and picked her up by the throat. Kim was close to being knocked out as it was and now she started to fear she was about to die as Devastator's grip slowly tightened.

'_If I die...then I'll be with Ron again...if he did die.'_ Kim thought as blackness overcame her. It was the first time she had ever doubted that he still lived after THAT night.

Devastator stopped squeezing the life out of Kim and hoisted her onto it's shoulder.

"You...Kim Stoppable...you are coming with me." Devastator said as it carried Kim off. "Your death is nigh, and the world...must see it!"

To be continued...

* * *

AN: If anyone is slightly confused as to why Kim is Kim Stoppable one moment and then Kim Possible another it is because although she took Ron's surname when they got married, and became Kim Stoppable, professionally she kept being known as Kim Possible. Easier to GJ to have an Agent Stoppable and an Agent Possible (when Ron was still alive) than 2 Agent Stoppables.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer still hasn't changed and Chapter 1 has all the details of it.

Chapter 3: Demise of a Hero

"Now, a-about that favour?"

"_Look, Kim I-I-"_

"You see, tonight's the big Middleton Days Festival and I don't have a date."_ Kim held both of Ron's hands in hers._

"_Date? Y-You want to go to the festival as my date?" Ron was in complete shock._

"Oh I thought you'd never ask!"_ Kim happily said as she threw her arms around Ron._

"_Wait but I-mmmppfhh!" Ron started to protest but Kim engaged him in a lip lock and quickly Ron gave in and returned the kiss._

_The screen to Kim's computer in her locker flashed on._

"_Hey guys I-"Wade spat his drink out and fell off his chair at seeing Kim and Ron sharing a kiss. "Uh, um, b-bad time to call?" Wade made it back up to his seat._

_As Kim and Ron broke their kiss, Ron collapsed to the floor, completely stunned by what had just happened. Kim giggled at Ron's actions._

"Guess what the sitch is Wade, hehe."_ Kim turned to face Wade._

"_I, um, just wanted to let you know what I got a link to the Kimmunicator and...Were you guys just smacking lips?"_

_Kim helped Ron to his feet._

"Great Wade."

"_Whatever you say."_

_Kim and Ron both looked dreamily at each other._

"I'm going to get ready for tonight."_ Kim said to Ron, nuzzling him before purring at him._

"_Whoa! What's going on? This isn't normal!" Wade was getting freaked out as Ron shut Kim's locker. "Hello?"_

"You talk a lot in your sleep." A loud, distorted voice said, shaking Kim from her slumber.

"What? Where am I?" Kim tried to get up, only to find herself bound to what looked like some kind of table.

"This is my lair...I use it as a base of operations." The voice came from the other side of the room.

"What is this? Why am I bound here?" Kim demanded.

"It's simple really. I NEED you, Kim Stoppable. That little EMP burst you gave me shorted out all of my inhibitors which stopped me from turning against my masters." Devastator came into the view of Kim.

"You...need me? W-What for?" Kim's sixth sense was telling her something bad was just around the corner.

"I've been hacking into the various recordings of my masters to determine what my purpose is. I came across one recording that I found most troubling..."

"Wait, what does this have to do with binding me to a table?"

"I cannot trust you yet, besides, if any of my masters make an appearance, seeing you bound to a table will fool them into thinking I am doing their bidding willingly."

Kim had started to become confused, this was a lot of information to process and she wasn't sure what was right and what wasn't. Kim waited for the twisted creature known only as Devastator, which she thought was quite a stupid name to have, to enlighten her some more.

"You see Kim...I have...issues with my masters."

"Issues?" Kim raised an eyebrow curiously.

"I can only surmise that there is some Human in me. I have a need to survive, as do all beings like you."

Kim watched as Devastator pressed a number of buttons and a recording started playing on the large view screen.

"_It is complete. Gentlemen, I give you...Devastator!"_

"Gemini." Kim whispered.

"_By my calculations, you have been watching too much Transformers again."_

"_I agree vith Mathter. Clearly, Gemini, you have been vatching TOO MUCH TRANSFORMERS AGAIN!"_

Kim felt her blood boil at the realisation of ultimately being the prisoner of Gemini, Dementor and the Mathter.

'_God damn villains teaming up again. I'll beat the living crap out of them when I get out of here!'_ Kim thought angrily.

"_No I haven't. The sole purpose of this monster is to defeat the one person capable of defeating us...Kim Possible!" Gemini explained to his associates._

"_Didn't she get married to zhat idiot sidekick of hers?"_

"_Ooo I get it! With this...thing...Kim Possible will be out of the way which means I will be able to subtract Go City, and any other city I feel like for that matter, element by element until it is no longer a factor!" Mathter gleefully told the others._

"_Yeeessss." Both Gemini and Dementor said, moving a few steps away from the Mathter._

"_And vot of zhis thing vhen Kim Possible is dead?"_

"_We will destroy it! Currently it is invincible, but when Kim Possible is out of the way, I will activate its final progr-"_

The recording ended suddenly.

"As you can now see, in order for me to preserve myself, I must do two things: I must destroy my own masters and I must **kill you** in order to be able to get to my masters."

"But...you can't...why do I need to die?" Kim had started to sweat in fear.

"When you are dead, they will let their guard down and then I can strike."

"No, please! There has to be another way!" Kim begged.

Devastator moved towards Kim. Kim started to struggle against the chains that had her bound to the table, but they did not budge no matter how much she struggled. Devastator held a metallic thumb and index finger either side of Kim's jaw.

"Your time is not up just yet, Kim, for I need to plan my strategy, and besides, you must die with the entire world watching or my masters will not be pleased with me."

Devastator released its grip on Kim's jaw and proceeded to slam her head onto the table, knocking her out once again.

"I apologise for the number of times I have to render you unconscious, but I cannot trust you, and I know you are a terrible actor and liar, so using you is out of the question."

* * *

"Mr. Load, has Agent Possible reported in yet?" Dr. Director inquired.

Kim was so far over 4 hours late with reporting in from her mission at Upperton Bank and now Dr. Director was suspecting that Kim may have been captured.

"Negative ma'am. I've been trying to contact her on her Kimmunicator, but the signal just isn't getting through. I can only guess she has been captured and either her Kimmunicator has been destroyed, lost or damaged." Wade despondently reported. He was worried about Kim.

"Dispatch six agents to search for Agent Possible in Upperton, Middleton and Lowerton." Dr. Director ordered.

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh, and also send Shego to grill Big Daddy Brotherson and see if we can shed some light on this mystery too." Dr. Director reluctantly told Wade.

Wade nodded and went about contacting Shego.

* * *

"Hello, Dr. Drakken's new lair...er home. Dr. Drakken speaking."

"_Drakken, its Wade. Kim Stoppable's old web master. I have a job for Shego, can you put her on?"_

"How did you get this...never mind. You keep tracking me don't you? Even when I turn good. Nrrgghh! Anyway, Shego is around, what is this job for her?" Drakken asked.

"_Global Justice stuff. Not for your ears Drakken."_

"Nrrgghh! Shego! Kim Stoppable's techno friend has a job for you!" Dr. Drakken shouted to his sidekick-turned-girlfriend.

"Why can't GJ just leave me alone? I make one little mistake and they hound me telling me that I owe them." Shego mumbled as Drakken threw the phone at her. She caught it and put it to her ear. "What does GJ want now kid?"

"_Dr. Director wants you to interrogate Big Daddy Brotherson for information on Kim's disappearance."_ Wade told the former villainess.

"Princess has disappeared huh? Maybe this is one thing I'll willingly do...on one condition."

"_Let me guess; this is the last time GJ can call on you for unpaid work?"_

"Got it one, geek boy."

"_I'll speak to Dr. Director about it but I can't promise that I'll be able to pull it off for you."_

"So where is Big Daddy holed up?" Shego decided it was time for business.

"_He's in the Bermuda Triangle again. The password to see him is 'Golf cart."_

Shego just rolled her eyes upon hearing the password.

"Alright, I'll go." Shego said to Wade as she hung up. "Yo! Dr. D! I gotta jet to do this stupid GJ mission."

* * *

Shego walked casually up to Big Daddy's bodyguard, who glared at her.

"Golf cart." Shego sneered as she walked past him and up to Big Daddy Brotherson, who was watching the local news.

"Ah, Shego, it was been quite a while since you have made an appearance here." Brotherson commented, nodding at Shego to acknowledge her presence.

"Yeah, yeah, let's cut the pleasantries and get down to business."

"Very well then, sit down if you please." Brotherson slid a piece of paper with a 9 square grid on it in front of Shego as she sat down.

"Noughts and crosses?"

Brotherson drew a zero in the top left grid before handing the pencil to Shego.

'_Ugh, better get this over with quickly. The sooner I get this stupid GJ mission done, the better.'_

Shego drew a cross in the bottom left corner.

"Interesting, if risky, strategy." Brotherson noted as he drew another zero in the middle top grid.

Shego drew a cross in the top right to block Brotherson off, only for Brotherson to respond with a zero in the middle grid.

'_Shit, he's got me.'_ Shego thought as she realised she had lost. She drew a cross in the bottom right corner.

"Your strategy didn't pay off this time Shego." Brotherson smugly smiled as he drew a zero in the bottom centre to get his 3 in a row to win.

"Alright, you beat me; can we just get down to proper business now?" Shego asked impatiently with a hint of annoyance on her face.

"Fair enough, now, what did you want to know?"

"I want to know who is behind the disappearance of Kim Stoppable." Shego demanded.

* * *

'_Is this something I really must do? Be forced to capture and kill the greatest hero on the planet? Capturing her is one thing, but executing her in front of the entire world? Hmm, I'm not sure about that one, but if that is what it will take to get my masters to lower their guard long enough so I may survive, then so be it.'_ Devastator thought.

It had been a couple of hours since Devastator had rendered Kim unconscious and by now his plans were starting to come together.

'_I will find my purpose in...life...and continue to...live?'_

Everything was set: A camera stolen from a TV studio, the roof of a tall building for dramatic effect, a satellite scrambling device to ensure every TV in the world would see this broadcast and most importantly, Kim Stoppable, who was still unconscious.

"It is time for the world to bear witness to the end of their most beloved hero."

With the press of a button, all the broadcasting satellites we're now broadcasting one thing across every TV channel from every country across the entire globe.

"Greetings pathetic people of the world. I have taken over every single channel that exists..." Devastator could only imagine the many millions of people who would be flicking through every channel only to see the same thing on every one. "...to bring you a very, VERY special broadcast."

Devastator sidestepped to reveal Kim Stoppable lying unconscious behind where it once stood.

"You see, your favourite hero, the one and only Kim Stoppable, is about to meet her end." Devastator laughed maniacally.

* * *

In Middleton, Kim's parents could only watch in shock at seeing their daughter about to be murdered in front of the eyes of billions of watchers.

"James! This isn't happening! This can't be happening!" Anne wailed hysterically.

"Kimmie-cub..." James whispered at the TV.

* * *

"Uh...Dr. Director? I think I know what has happened to Kim..." Wade said rhetorically as every member of GJ watched on in horror.

"I know, Wade, I know."

* * *

"Well, that infor-" Big Daddy started, but stopped when he saw what was on showing on his TV. "Heh, THAT thing is responsible."

Shego looked over at the TV and really was struggling to believe what she was seeing.

"Oh my fucking God..." Shego whispered.

* * *

Devastator picked Kim up by her right shoulder and held her limp form in front of the camera.

"There is one thing, viewers; Kim Stoppable is out cold so I have spared her the agony of feeling the pain of death. Think of it as my way of not letting her suffer."

With all the strength and power Devastator could muster, the monster's free arm slammed hard into Kim's left shoulder, tearing through the muscles and bones like they were nothing. Blood splattered everywhere as Devastator tore Kim's arm off and then snapped her neck like it was nothing more than a thin stick.

"You all see? She could not stop me! Earth's favourite daughter is DEAD!" Devastator yelled mockingly.

The final blow was brutally gruesome. Devastator literally tore Kim's head off her body, allowing the now headless (and lacking one arm) corpse to slump to the rooftop. It then thrust Kim's head into the camera lens, allowing everyone who hadn't been sick yet to see the final act of this despicable, brutal and gruesome murder.

"I tell you all that Kim Stoppable is DEAD! With her gone, no-one can stop me! I would advise you to send a cleanup crew here, there is a little bit of blood on the floor!" Devastator taunted before smashing the camera, ending the transmission.

"At last, my masters, you shall all feel my wrath. I WILL persist in this existence!"

* * *

It was the same everywhere; people who had seen the murder of Kim Stoppable had thrown up uncontrollably, and those who hadn't, now couldn't get the terrifying images out of their minds.

Shego had managed to keep a hold of the contents of her stomach despite watching all of what had happened to Kim.

"This...didn't just happen, did it? Kimmie...dead? Murdered in cold blood?" She blathered uncontrollably. "NOOOOOOOO!"

Big Daddy Brotherson had run off to the gent's toilet to be sick as had his bodyguard.

"Kimmie...you were...my greatest foe...you...I...you can't be gone...not you AND Ron..." Shego trembled as she burst into tears.

* * *

"So, gentlemen, what did you think of the show?" Gemini asked his colleagues.

"A little bit brutal FOR MY LIKING!"

"I'm glad I can factor out Kim Stoppable from all my equations from now on."

"So vhat is your next move vith your MONSTER CREATION?"

"Devastator has now served it's purpose. Now I will activate the final code which will begin to render all of it's armour and power useless, leaving easy pickings for us to finish off." Gemini answered with a mad and evil look in his eyes.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone who has read this story and thank you to those who have reviewed.

Nope, still no disclaimer changes. Chapter 1 still has all the details of it.

* * *

Chapter 4: Aftermath

The day after Kim Stoppable's brutal murder had yielded a day of mourning across the globe. Global Justice remained on high alert as they suspected there would be villains who would take advantage of Kim's demise and cause havoc. However, it seemed to be rather quiet on the villain front as most of those who had had a run in with Kim over the years seemed to be paying their respects to the world famous hero.

Dr. Drakken and Shego had both made their way to Middleton to pay their respects to their long time nemesis.

"Are you sure they will want to see us?" Shego asked.

"I don't know, Shego." Drakken sighed. "But regardless, it would be disrespectful to Kim not to offer our condolences to her family and pay tribute to her."

"Yeah, I guess."

Both of them felt slightly empty inside after Kim's murder. A strange emptiness that seemed to feel like a little bit of them had died too after how much Kim had featured in the years gone by, the same kind of emptiness that both of them had felt after Ron's death too.

"It's almost hard to believe that they are both gone now." Drakken said out of the blue.

Shego just nodded, unable to bring herself to speak.

'_Never in all my life did I think that witnessing the deaths of two people I spent a few years fighting against...fighting with a near passion for hatred would end up causing so much hurt to me. Neither of them deserved the fates they suffered.'_ Shego thought before sighing.

* * *

"Incoming transmission." The automated electronic voice notified.

Devastator moved over to the main computer and activated the viewing screen.

"Greetings, my master."

"_You have done well, Devastator. I must admit your little display with Ms Possible, while a tad over the top, will set my master plan into motion."_ Gemini told his creation.

"Yes, master, what would you have me do now?" Devastator was curious to know what Gemini's next move would be.

"_It would be wise for you to lay low for a few days. After that, come to my lair for your next assignment."_

"Yes master." Devastator deactivated the viewing screen. "He isn't giving much away, which isn't really surprising and troubling at the same time."

Devastator turned away and was about to walk off, only to have a pistol held to it's neck; one area that had little protection.

"Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't kill you right now." The soft, yet very angry, female voice demanded.

"You won't be able to kill me. Injure me, yes but not kill me." Devastator replied.

The pistol was pressed harder into the neck.

"Don't you wonder why you are still here?" Devastator asked.

"It doesn't matter. You caused my friends and family great grief yesterday with that gruesome stunt that you pulled...I couldn't watch it after you had started."

"I know you couldn't. I make no apologies for what I did as I had to. Just be glad it wasn't actually YOU, Kim."

Kim Stoppable, still very much alive, withdrew her pistol from Devastator's neck.

"I am interested in knowing how you managed to get out of your restraints." Devastator said, impressed with Kim's resourcefulness.

"Just because my surname is now 'Stoppable', doesn't mean I'm no longer the 'girl who can do anything'." Kim answered as she still had her weapon aimed at Devastator.

"You must have heard my conversation with Gemini, yes?"

"Of course I did." Kim replied warily.

"Then you know we have three days to prepare our attack against them." Devastator told her.

"What makes you think that I'm going to help you? I don't see why I should, after all, so far you've knocked me out three times, kidnapped me, cloned me and murdered me in front of billions of people causing untold amounts of tears, vomit and depression. I should let them destroy you!" Kim exclaimed angrily.

"Well hang on a moment; one of those times I knocked you out was because I didn't really have control of myself like I do now."

"Hah! So that makes it fine for all the other things then huh?" Kim snorted.

"No, but I **had** to do them otherwise my masters would get suspicious of my actions. If I am going to stop them, I **need YOUR** help. I cannot defeat them without someone else's aid and you are the most competent person to help me do this. After all, you've defeated all three of them on various occasions." Devastator argued it's point.

"I don't want any part in your personal vendetta." Kim stated as she turned away.

Devastator moved back over to the main computer and began accessing a certain file that had been found regarding a previous mission that Kim had undertaken. A mission that had put a black mark on her record and started her preference for killing villains rather than imprisoning them.

"I might have something that just might change your tune, Kim Stoppable."

Devastator played the audio record.

"_Audio File number two-seven-five-one. Agent: Kim Possible. Mission debrief. Mission, although accomplished marked down as failed due to unnecessary violence by Agent Possible resulting in the murder of target."_ The recorded voice of Dr. Director said.

'_No, that damn __**bastard**__ if going to bring up that memory again.'_ Kim thought as the anger grew within her soul as the memories of that night filled her mind.

"_Mission objective was to capture the drug ring leader known as 'Big Mike'. This 'Big Mike' had previous history at Middleton High with Agent Possible so it was decided that Agent Possible should deal with this mission. Upon reflection, it was a poor judgement by me as Agent Possible had clearly not gotten over the death of her husband and fellow agent, Ron Stoppable. Agent Possible easily incapacitated the drug ring, as expected regarding her natural abilities, but the following outcome was...unfortunate. Beginning audio playback of mission failure sequence."_

There was a notable whirring sound as the audio playback of Kim's mission started.

"_By order of Global Justice, you are under arrest Big Mike. You have the right to remain silent but if you do say anything, I'll be sure to make a note of it."_

Sound of Big Mike coughing

"_You...you really think this is over?"_

"_Looks that way to me."_

"_Hah! Not quite yet, Kim Possible."_

"_It's 'Stoppable' by the way. I married Ron."_

"_You married that pathetic loser? Hah!"_

Sounds of aggressive growling from Kim followed by a fist connecting with a jaw and more coughing and spluttering from Big Mike

"_HE was MY soul-mate! I loved him for what he was! Ron was never a loser despite what you and Bonnie and what everyone else thought at high school! He died saving this planet and I'll be damned if I let anyone badmouth the greatest unsung hero this planet has ever had!"_

Big Mike begins laughing hysterically for a while until there are more sounds of assumingly Big Mike being beaten repeatedly by Agent Possible. After Agent Possible stops, there is the sound of angered heavy breathing from Agent Possible and more spluttering and wheezing from Big Mike

"_Heh, hit a...nerve there...did I? Ron was a loser...and...you know it!"_

"_Shut up before I shoot you, you bastard!"_

"_Do it! I DARE you Kim Possible...end me...I DARE YOU!"_

Sounds of a gun being cocked

"_Come on...Kimmie...do it."_

A long pause

"_You can't do it can you? You...are...weak! Like Ron was! Ron was a coward! A lowlife, path-aargh!"_

Big Mike was interrupted by repeated gunshots. Counted 10 gunshots before silence

"_You fucking piece of talking shit. You'll never talk about Ron again that way..."_

More silence for a minute before Agent Possible breaks down in tears at what she assumingly has just done

"_Oh Ron, what have I done? What has happened to me? You never would have wanted me to do this..."_

Playback ends with the sound of the recording being switched off

"_Agent Possible took the verbal attacks personally and ultimately disgraced herself and Global Justice on this mission. Agent Possible was found guilty of murder at a GJ hearing and will be demoted from 'Captain' to 'Sergeant Major', banned from GJ missions for two months and serve ninety hours community service."_

Devastator exited the file and turned to face Kim, who had her pistol aimed at Devastator again.

"You have a troubled past, Kim Stoppable. You feel the pull of the dark side of your soul."

"You will regret bringing that mission up!" Kim snarled as she placed her index finger on the trigger of her pistol.

"How? Are you going to shoot me? That will accomplish nothing!"

"It'll make me feel better." Kim said as she started firing.

Bullets impacted with Devastator's armour. The armour plating was very tough and the bullets seemed to just disintegrate upon impact.

"Kim! Stop this nonsense and save your contempt for my masters!"

Kim grudgingly realised that what she had done had no effect and that she wouldn't get anywhere by continuing. Unwillingly, she holstered her pistol and folded her arms across her chest with an angry pout on her face.

"Alright, fine, talk to me then. Why should I help you?"

"After I kidnapped you, I spent some time hacking my masters systems and files. I had to know what their ultimate plan was."

"So getting rid of me wasn't their plan?"

"No. The first step of a larger project I would assume. Do you know how many times you have foiled the three of them over the years?" Devastator asked rhetorically.

"Plenty...except the math freak. Only encountered him once...back with...Ron..."

The memories of her, Ron, Hego and Ron's father inside Mathter's Infinity Dome caused a surge of pain and remorse to flow through Kim. She could feel the tears welling up inside her and she fought hard to stop herself from crying like a child.

Devastator, unable to comprehend what was happening to Kim, chose to continue explaining the findings.

"You see, you have been a real thorn in the entire villain community's side, so to speak. I was created to destroy you so they could continue their schemes without having you stop them."

Kim sniffed and held her nerve, able to stop the desire to just keep mourning over Ron's disappearance.

"Okay, so even if I was killed, there would still be Global Justice to stop them." Kim pointed out.

"True, but I guess most of them would rather take a chance with other Global Justice agents than you. I noticed when I hacked Global Justice's network files, you are, or were since everyone now believes you are dead, their top agent by far. No-one was as skilled as you were."

"Are." Kim corrected.

"Maybe 'are' to us, but 'were' to everyone else." Devastator countered.

"Still, why do you need me to help you?"

"It's what you do. There are three villains set to carry out their plans upon the world. I haven't been able to find out the plan or plans of my masters, but there is definitely something going on. Think of it this way, Kim Stoppable: The entire world believes you to be dead, except both of us. Thus, when we attack my masters, they will not be expecting Kim Stoppable to be there to stop them. Between us, we can stop them." Devastator explained.

Kim slowly nodded her head in agreement.

"And why do you exactly need me?"

"I know they will have something up their sleeve to deal with me, regardless of the fact that they know I would turn on them or not, which is where you come in. When me out of the picture, they cannot be stopped unless you do something about it."

"Okay, I'll help you...on one condition."

"And that would be?"

"You NEVER turn to villainy when this is over. You will surrender to Global Justice and serve your time inside a cell, under my personal supervision." Kim demanded.

"Alright, I agree to your terms. At least I might be able to find a purpose for my existence." Devastator murmured.

"I'm sure the GJ scientists would love to study you...you can be a lab experiment rather than a murdering slave." Kim smiled smugly.

"_Am I breaking free from one life of slavery only to become a slave in another?"_ Devastator thought. Maybe recruiting Kim wasn't such a good idea after all...

* * *

"In three days time, gentlemen, we will rid ourselves of the only being that can realistically stop us." Gemini told his associates.

"Have you factored in every possible variable into your equation?" Mathter asked.

"What?" Gemini didn't really understand Mathter's mathematical speech most of the time.

"Ugh, have you considered every possible factor! Such as a Global Justice army dropping in on us?" Mathter repeated slower and using words that Gemini would be able to understand.

"Yes I have, and I have prepared for accordingly. If my dear sister should stick her nose in my business, well..." Gemini just laughed. _"She'll just have to deal with mother lecturing her on interfering with my plans."_

"Can we just not get started already? I am getting VERY BORED OF JUST SITTING AROUND FOR SOMEZHING TO HAPPEN?"

"I was just about to start the last phase of this part of the plan actually, Dementor." Gemini chided Dementor. "You see, when I press THIS button-" Gemini showed the others a device.

"That looks like my Calcu-laser!"

Gemini looked at the device and grinned innocently.

"Oops. Wrong device." He said as he handed Mathter his Calcu-laser back.

Picking up another device, and checking to see if it was the right one, Gemini continued.

"Anyway, when I press THIS button, Devastator will start to undergo a transformation. Now, I told you earlier about how it's armour would be rendered useless yes? Well the transformation will take seventy two hours to complete before all of the armour will literally fall off of Devastator, leaving us the easy innards. Quite simply, a mere bullet will finish Devastator off once and for all when the armour is no longer there." Gemini told the others before pressing the button. "Hmm, five minutes past two in three days time."

All 3 villains started to laugh as the plan had entered its final stage.

* * *

Devastator felt some device switch on inside it's body.

"This is not good."

"What isn't?" Kim asked as she ate some food she had made for herself.

"Something is happening to me...I think my masters have set their plan in motion." Devastator said as it turned to face Kim. "We must get ready for battle."

Kim had an uneasy look on her face.

"If you won't fight for me, then fight for Global Justice. You are GJ's top agent and you have a duty to stop these villains...and if you can't do it for GJ, then do it in memory of your deceased husband. You know he would want you to."

Devastator didn't really understand the significance of this Ron Stoppable that Kim had married, but it seemed like something that Devastator should refer to, if only to get Kim to fight against the 3 villains.

"_Devastator is right...Ron would want me to take Gemini, Dementor and Mathter down."_ Kim thought as she looked back at Devasator. "Alright, let's get planning."

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks again for people who read and/or reviewed my story.

Yes, you've all guessed it. The disclaimer still hasn't changed and the full details of it are still only located on chapter 1.

Chapter 5: Getting a Grip

_Kim was sure she had fractured a few bones in her left leg due to how awkwardly it had smacked into the wall first. She couldn't move very well and she was really a sitting duck._

"_Your allies may have slain my battle mate, but I shall slay you!" Warmonga roared as she lifted her staff up high._

'That will break my skull if that connects with me...I'm so boned.'_ Kim thought._

"_KIM! NO!" _

_Kim's head slowly moved to see the blur of blue as Ron tackled Warmonga; the two tumbling and smashing straight out of the large viewing window they unluckily just happened to be next to._

"RON!"_ Kim screamed as she tried to run over to the remains of the large glass window._

_As Kim stumbled over and looked out, she saw the rapidly falling Ron and Warmonga..._

"NOOOO!" _Kim screamed._ "RON! This can't be happening! This isn't happening!"

Kim coughed and spluttered as her eyes darted open. It was THAT nightmare again.

"As I said before, you really do talk a lot in your sleep." Devastator commented from the other side of the room Kim was in.

Kim jumped as she heard the voice and then quickly looked over at Devastator in shock and annoyance.

"What...what did I say?" Kim asked after a few moments as she got up and surveyed her drenched mission gear that she was forced to pretty much live in. _'Great, I've been living in these clothes for a few days and now I am going to reek like Wade's Stink formula.'_

"Quote: 'RON! NOOOO! RON! This can't be happening! This isn't happening!' End quote." Devastator repeated Kim's words. "Sounds like you are plagued by something that happened. I wonder if this event is why whenever you sleep, you end up talking a lot in your sleep about, I assume, your deceased husband."

"He isn't dead." Kim said with a hint of defiance in her voice. She imagined that if Devastator had eyebrows, one would be raised at her comment.

"What makes you so sure of that?" Devastator was curious of Kim's belief as to why she refused to believe Ron was dead.

"No-one ever found Ron's body. That is what I cling to...hope that he is still alive out there."

"And if he isn't?"

"Then at least I'll finally know and I will be able to lay him to rest, but until someone brings me his corpse, he is alive as far as I know." Kim hadn't really wanted to speak about such things with a...creature like Devastator, but once she started, she couldn't stop and wasn't really sure why.

Kim sat in silence for a few minutes, her head hanging as she just stared at the floor. Devastator didn't move or say anything. Eventually, Kim raised her head to regard the twisted creation across the room from her.

"Why exactly did you decide to watch me sleep?"

"You're sleeping patterns are quite strange but they always end up the same. During the night you slept for seven hours six minutes and fifteen seconds in peace and then you spent the next three minutes and eighteen seconds talking at various points before you woke up in shock. It is something I've noticed since you have been here; the waking up in shock every time, so I decided to study you." Devastator explained.

"Okay, I don't even want to know how you know exactly how long I've been asleep for, but I really don't like the idea of someone, or some_thing_, watching me sleep either. Seriously, that is kind of freaking me out."

Devastator did not say nor do anything in response to what Kim had just said.

"By the way, what are the chances of there being some fresh clothes here and a chance to have a wash? I'm sure you've noticed my gear is a little...dirty." Kim hadn't really been very far into Devastator's lair, mainly because every room needed an access code and she didn't have any.

"There is a bathroom, which I know you've seen...no clothes though. What you see here for human use is mainly for a short stop, a day at most. I don't really understand the needs of a human and I don't have the same needs either. Plus I don't really want to understand the needs of humans too."

"Yeah, a bathroom, I know but there is no soap with the sink. I can't wash myself properly without any soap." Kim was a little surprised that Gemini didn't give Devastator some knowledge of basic human needs.

"I am unable to be of any further assistance then. You will have to make do with how you are but I would suggest try to refrain from having a nightmare when you sleep if you do not wish to make your clothes any worse. Alternatively you might have to not wear them if you choose to sleep." Devastator suggested as it turned and left.

"Yeah, like I can just not have any kind of a dream sequence when I sleep." Kim muttered under her breath.

'_There is no way I am going to sleep naked with some other person or thing in the same place as me. Especially one that seems to have taken an interest in my sleeping patterns."_ Kim thought as she glared at Devastator's hulking form moving away from her.

* * *

Kim looked at her clothes; her mission gear wasn't too dissimilar to the set she had worn on missions during her senior year of high school. Long purple shirt, but this one had her customary KP logo on it, black leather pants and a belt that Wade had supplied her with. The belt was like an array of holsters and pouches, designed to remove the need for a backpack to carry all the latest equipment that Wade would supply her with. Think of a tool belt that had been modified for Kim's use, Wade style. Kim was fairly fortunate that she didn't have to wear the customary outfit of a Global Justice agent; Dr. Director had eventually agreed to let Kim wear her own outfit though Kim suspected that Ron's culinary skills may have ultimately bribed Dr. Director into agreeing to Kim's request.

When Kim had finally woken up (before her clone had been executed on live television), she had quickly discovered that all her gear had been confiscated, except her laser lipstick. She guessed that Devastator had confiscated her ordinary lipstick by accident, thinking that it was her laser lipstick (The lipstick was the only non-mission related item she actually kept in her specialised belt). With some considerable effort, she had managed to thrash about enough to get her laser lipstick to fall out of her belt, in which she was able to, just, force it to roll up to her face so she could grab it with her teeth, push the end off and spit the laser lipstick back down to her midsection and move her backside and spine to make the laser section swivel up. Finally she painstakingly was able to move it round and fire it, breaking the chain that had kept her right arm away from her body. With her right arm free, she was able to grab the laser lipstick and free her left arm and then finally free her feet.

When she had freed herself from the bonds, the show had started. Devastator had left the main screen on, knowing that Kim would be able to see it from where she had been bound. Kim theorised that Devastator had wanted Kim to watch the execution of her clone for a few reasons: 1: To show her just how powerful it could be when it desired to be. 2: To show her just how serious it was with 'killing' her. 3: Perhaps maybe it was serious about needing her help.

Kim had watched in horror at seeing her clone be killed so brutally. Watched as in seeing the initial attack and then turn away to try and prevent herself from being violently sick.

Knowing what happened had spurred Kim on to try and find a way to escape from captivity but all her searches ended up fruitless. Devastator had enough knowledge, seemingly, on how to stop the world saving hero from escaping as the main computer had been locked, and any failed hacking attempts had resulted in receiving a moderate electric shock, which Kim had taken a couple before deciding that hacking the main computer was out of the available options for her.

"I'm going to need my gear back. I wonder if I'll end up as the _sidekick_ in this upcoming battle." Kim mused, thinking of the possible irony that lay before her. "All the times that Ron was the distraction, and I could very well end up being the distraction. Hmm, thinking about it, I guess I will be a distraction as they all think I'm dead."

Kim got up and walked slowly out of 'her room' and moved to the main computer, where Devastator was.

"You want something." Devastator stated without looking at Kim.

"More like _some things_. My gear to be precise." Kim replied in a serious tone.

Devastator faced Kim and nodded at her.

"Follow me." Devastator gestured with a hand as it walked off. "However, your little watch communication device must stay here. No-one must know you are alive, lest we lose our advantage over my masters."

"Wouldn't it be a good idea to bring in GJ for backup?"

"In theory, yes. Realistically, no. Gemini uses fly-on-the-wall-cams to monitor Global Justice so he would get suspicious if suddenly the deceased Kim Stoppable suddenly started calling for backup. This is something we must do ourselves." Devastator said as it opened a locked door.

"So us versus up to a couple of hundred henchmen, a mad German who shouts a lot, a crazed math freak and a guy who thinks 'let me give you a hand' puns are still amusing. Yeah we can pull this off easily." Kim said with sarcasm oozing from her voice.

The two walked into the room which looked vaguely like a stockroom, just filled with more bizarre electronic parts and gizmos.

"Clearly you are forgetting that I am near invincible."

"_Someone_ sure wasn't programmed with any modesty." Kim quipped.

"Maybe if your brain was able to compute information as fast as your tongue is in making snide comments, you'd be out there rather than here. Don't forget, Kimberly Ann Stoppable, I could have just as easily executed you rather than the base clone I made of you." Devastator retorted.

Kim rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. "Where is my gear?"

"Over here."

The duo walked over the far side of the room to where all of the rest of Kim's equipment lay. Kim quickly gathered all of it up and placed them back in their appropriate pouches and holsters. She turned to face Devastator and folded her arms across her chest.

"Okay, so what's the big plan then? How are we going to take your lunatic masters down before they take us down?"

"They will be expecting me tomorrow. Normally, Gemini sends Agent Beta to pick me up as he has a van driving license."

"You have to ride in a **van**?"

"This armour means I just won't fit in a car, and a lorry is too slow and cumbersome for any kind of relatively quick transport."

"Okay, so, what about me?" Kim asked.

"You will have to make your own way over there tonight. I'll give you the location, and where to hide out, but you MUST NOT make contact with anyone. It is absolutely vital that no-one sees you, lest our plans be ruined." Devastator said very seriously.

Kim nodded slowly.

"I am taking a huge risk in doing this, Kim, but I have no other choice. I need you to come through for me on this."

"I promise." Kim said. "How far away is Gemini's lair then?"

"From here, it is twenty nine kilometres north west."

"Great...I'm going to stink of sweat and I'll be exhausted if I have to run that far in one night." Kim moaned.

"Not necessarily."

* * *

It had just gone midnight and Kim Stoppable looked over at the freight yard she was at.

**Flashback**

"_You can cover most of the distance if you go to the rail freight yards. There will be a freight train leaving just after midnight, which you will need to catch. Keep on that train until it gets to a large winding section where the track goes from double to single. Get off there and you'll only be five kilometres from Gemini's lair. Use the tracker that I gave you to find the rest of the way there."_

"_Right, so how will I know which train to catch?"_

"_It will be the only one with no locomotives attached to the rear of the train. You will have to hide yourself near the front where all the containers will be. Make sure you aren't spotted by anyone."_

"_No pressure then."_

**End Flashback**

Kim looked at her watch to check the time.

"Well, I guess I had better make a move. After all, I have a train to catch."

Kim climbed the fencing that stood before her. Once over, she dropped down and set about moving to the shadows to give her a better chance of remaining hidden. The yard was larger than she expected it to be; there were a lot of sidings, most empty or just occupied by rolling stock with no locomotives attached to them. Kim moved as quickly as she dared until she saw the train she needed to get on to. She ran fast and hard, not caring now that she made a sound, which made a mockery of her stealthy approach before.

'_Great, now I'm almost certain to be seen by someone.'_ She thought frustratingly.

The cause for her sudden need for speed was that she had seen the train start to move, albeit very slowly. Kim huffed as she expended a lot of energy to keep her pace up high and pulled out her grappling gun. She was making up a lot of ground while the locomotives at the front of the train were forced to accelerate at such a slow pace. Kim had reached the back of the train, and aimed her grappling gun at the back container and fired it. The hook shot forth and impacted on the metal casing of the container in the upper left part of it. Kim kept running as she pressed the recoil trigger and the gun started winding in the rope length, eventually lifting her off her feet and pulling her up as far as it could.

Kim gave herself a moment to catch her breath before she started swinging to gain momentum to allow her to get a hold on the top of the container and pull herself up. After successfully achieving this, she lay flat on her back and gasped for air. Kim eventually sat up and started to make her way towards the front of the train. It would not be long now until Gemini, Mathter and Professor Dementor would witness something they thought they would never see again: The return of Kim Stoppable.

* * *

Back at the yard, a lone worker thought about what he had seen.

'_I must be working too many late nights. There is no way I saw Kim Possible; she's dead, and there is no way that Kim Possible hitched a ride on that freight train. Maybe I should see a doctor?'_ He thought.

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Again, thanks for reading this story (and not flaming it).

Chapter 6: One Hero Shall Rise...

"So, nerdlinger, I'm guessing your little chat with Dr. Director didn't yield the results I wanted." Shego glared at Wade as she stood inside Global Justice headquarters.

"Not quite...Dr. Director has one last mission for you." Wade explained calmly.

Shego folded her arms across her chest, turned her head to look at Dr. Director and slowly began tapping her foot, waiting to hear this last mission she would have to endure.

"As Mr. Load said, I have one last mission for you Shego. Complete this one and I shall declare your debt to the world repaid."

Shego rolled her eyes and groaned loudly. Dr. Director ignored Shego's annoying ways. Shego refused to look at either Wade or Dr. Director directly.

"My spy inside WEE headquarters informs me that Gemini has plans tomorrow. He is sending his Agent Beta to pick up one certain monster that murdered Agent Possible." Dr. Director told Shego, knowing Shego would have interest in this mission.

Shego didn't disappoint as her eyes widened, her head snapped to look at Dr. Director and her plasma ignited as she clenched her hands into fists.

"What would you have me do?" Shego asked with more enthusiasm than she had wanted to show.

"We want you to follow Agent Beta. Once he has picked up this Devastator, you will follow them to WEE Headquarters. Contact us when Agent Beta reaches Devastator's hideout and again when you get to WEE Headquarters. We will search the hideout and we will also send in a team to assist you in taking down Gemini and Devastator. I will personally lead the team assisting you, but I don't want you rushing in to a battle you won't win."

Shego felt insulted.

"What do you mean 'a battle I won't win'?" She raged.

Dr. Director had no time to deal with Shego's arrogance.

"How many times have you ever defeated Kim in a one-versus-one situation? I'm willing to wager it's less than the number of thumbs I have. Kim was unable to take on that twisted creature by herself and she was my very best! What chance do you think YOU would have alone?"

Shego's plasma intensified as her expression turned into pure hatred. Wade raised an eyebrow as he focused his gaze on Shego and then Dr. Director.

"You cannot defeat Devastator alone, Shego! Swallow your pride and wait for us to arrive when you get to Gemini's lair! That is an order! Or, if you choose to rush in like a fool, you will find that the little screw up you did two years ago will become national news!"

Shego growled furiously as her plasma slowly died down.

'_That devious cunt! She's blackmailing me again...'_ Shego cursed in her thoughts. "Fine..."

"I'll have your car and a disguise with you for tomorrow morning, Shego. Just beware that you will need a very early start so you must leave for WEE Headquarters by four thirty in the morning." Wade calmly explained. "Before you ask why, it is a couple of hours drive to where Gemini is hiding and we don't know exactly when Agent Beta will be leaving. I'll leave one of Kim's old Kimmunicators in the car which will have all the information you need on it."

"Oh whoopee, lucky me." Shego muttered sarcastically.

* * *

The next day, Shego had driven over to WEE Headquarters and was waiting for Agent Beta to make his move in his van.

"Come on already." Shego sighed as tapped her fingers on the steering wheel impatiently.

The wait was very aggravating for her, not that it really ever took much to get on Shego's nerves. Drakken had been annoyed that she had to go on another mission for Global Justice but his frustration was tempered with the news that it would be the last time that Global Justice would be calling on Shego, at least for unpaid work. Shego entertained the thought of doing paid work for Global Justice.

'_Working for GJ would have some benefits. Money being a damn good motivator, but I'd also get to keep in good shape and maybe end up teaching some of those weaklings a few things about unarmed combat. But I don't think I could go with the whole 'being a hero' thing again, not like Princess did, I had my shot at hero work and I just got tired of it...well, to be fair it was my brothers that I got tired of, not the work really, just hero work didn't pay as well as working for Drew, and that is saying something.'_

Shego closed her eyes and massaged her temples before slowly running her hands down her face, and missed seeing a familiar red haired, athletic figure dash fairly close past her car.

'_If I did want to become a GJ agent, I'd have to insist on not wearing their stupid outfits. One big fashion no-no for me those disgusting outfits are. I wonder if Drew would go for me joining GJ. I'm sure he'd encourage me to, if only to stop me threatening to use him as a punching bag when he pisses me off.'_ A small smile appeared on Shego's face.

Moments later, Shego saw Agent Beta's van leave the Worldwide Evil Empire and set to shadowing him to find Devastator's lair.

"Finally, about bloody time too. I hate waiting for what seems like a year for something to happen. Even Drakken wasn't this slow with cooking up doomed plans for taking over the world."

* * *

Kim sat on the branch of one of the large trees that stood idly near WEE Headquarters. She was spent; being cooped up inside Devastator's lair for a number of days with no real room to properly exercise and then having to push herself to her very limits to get to her destination had sapped her of virtually all her energy. Add on to that the fact that she had nearly got herself mowed down by an oncoming freight train when she had slipped and fell off the one she had hitched a ride on, having got to the single track section that Devastator had told her to jump off the train when it got there, and ended up half on the opposite track. It took her a while to pick herself up and by that time her train was long gone, not having had to stop to proceed onto the single track section and one coming towards town was approaching. With some effort, she managed to move herself off the track and lay in the 6 foot gap between both sets of track as the freight train clattered past.

Kim checked her watch to see the time, followed by setting the alarm to go off in four and a half hours time. She would need to grab as much rest as she could as she sensed that she would be in for the fight of her life when taking on Gemini, Professor Dementor, The Mathter and however many henchmen would be there. She allowed her mind to wander, thinking about the events that had taken place since her first contact with Gemini's creation and just how things might have panned out had her second attempt at stopping it without Wade's EMP upgrade.

"This is something I will need to do for myself and for Ron. I've allowed myself to slip into dark ways ever since Ron went MIA. No more...I'm Kim Stoppable and I can STILL do anything, even bring myself back from the murderous side of crime fighting that I've done. I've been living a life of cruel actions and in some way, I'm just as bad as the villains are...I've never felt any remorse for the blood I've spilt, I've never cried over killing someone blatantly breaking the law." Kim muttered quietly.

Kim had never given much thought on her dark side ever since Big Mike had sent her over the edge but now after spending those few days cut off from her colleagues, friends and family, she had thought about it and started to feel guilty over what she had become. This was typical of her really; do something wrong, realise it later then feel guilty about it. Only normally it was Ron she would have blown off for some reason or another before they had gotten married, like that fateful Spring dance when she had locked him in the janitor closet. Recently, however, there had no Ron around so she had never felt guilty about the lives she had taken. It was part of her job and she had always felt justified when she had killed someone.

"Now I'm going to be facing three villains from my past. Gemini, Dementor and the Mathter, all three of them I've faced before and all three foiled every time. They wanted me dead...but I this time I shall not pay in kind. I shall not kill them...even if it may seem like the best thing to do." Kim shook her head, her long red hair swaying slightly. "Killing Gemini would only end up upsetting Dr. Director, and probably cause me to spend the rest of my days in a GJ cell. The Mathter, albeit the lamest villain I've ever known and technically NOT my villain, is really just more of a victim of Gemini's plan and Professor Dementor, the villain I've defeated the most over the years, even he despite being the roughest and most violent of the villains, even he doesn't deserve death just yet."

Kim sighed and rubbed her forehead before settling down to grab some much needed rest.

'_This day shall see the rebirth of Kim Stoppable. After all, I'm the girl who can do anything.'_

* * *

Shego had been following Agent Beta for nearly an hour now. She has suspected that he might suspect he was being followed judging by his erratic decisions on turns to make. Either that or he just did this normally to throw any followers off while he made his way to the lair of the monster that had slaughtered poor Kimmie. Shego was very determined to keep on Agent Beta's trail and finally Agent Beta pulled up outside an old warehouse. Shego parked her car out of sight and set out on foot to sneak around. She had decided it best to call GJ before setting foot near the lair.

"Hey nerdlinger!" Shego hissed quietly as she switched the Kimmunicator on.

"_Uh...wha? What's up Kim?"_ A groggy and sleepy Wade asked absentmindedly.

"It's Shego you moron! Kimmie is dead, remember?"

"_Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry Shego...I guess I'm so used to Kim contacting me on her Kimmunicator. What's up?" _Wade said with a touch of embarrassment.

"Can you get a GPS lock on me? I'm very near to where Agent Beta parked up. I'm guessing the large warehouse he went into hides Devastator's lair."

Shego heard the sounds of keys being tapped in very quick succession as Wade brought up the Kimmunicator's signal to see where Shego was.

"_Got it Shego. I'll let Dr. Director know immediately, thanks for doing this by the way."_

Shego shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly and grunted; she wasn't going to let on that she agreed to do this partly because she was really missing Kim and Ron now both of them were dead and this was her way of allowing their legacy to continue on.

Shego ended the call and placed the Kimmunicator back in the pocket of her outfit and decided to have a snoop around the warehouse. She quickly and stealthily moved into the old warehouse only to find it empty. This didn't surprise her in any way, just aggravated her slightly. She started to look around for any sign of a secret entrance until she heard the sound of an unlocking door and the groaning of metal gears. She whipped around to see the floor retract near the middle of the warehouse and what looked like some kind of lift appear out of the gap. Shego dashed for cover in the shadows, hoping she would remain out of sight of Agent Beta and Devastator.

Agent Beta appeared out of the lift and slowly trudged his way out of the warehouse. Devastator slowly followed behind before stopping. Devastator noted that something seemed very odd, like there was another figure here, wanting to remain hidden. It scanned the warehouse slowly before turning it's head to face exactly where Shego was hiding. Shego could feel the nervous energy coursing through her body as she started to grow uncomfortable and scared with each passing second.

'_Please don't let that thing come over here and look for me.'_ She begged in her mind.

Devastator resumed walking towards the exit, but not taking it's eyes off of where Shego was hiding. As Devastator reached the doors, it stopped and nodded at Shego before exiting and leaving her alone.

Shego found her hands trembling as nervous sweat began slowly rolling down her face. That thing had known she was there, but it didn't make any attempt to silence her...just strangely nodding it's armour clad head at her. She lay on the floor for a few minutes before deciding to head back to WEE Headquarters.

* * *

Devastator contemplated on what had happened as it had left the lair. _Someone_ was there, in the warehouse above the lair.

'_Most likely a GJ agent, and judging by the smell, a female and I would guess it was Shego...she has a unique smell. Well, my lair has served its purpose now, so losing it to a Global Justice raid doesn't matter to me anymore. Kim getting over to WEE is what matters.'_

* * *

Kim was shocked awake as her alarm beeped incessantly at her. She clumsily prodded it hoping she would stop the noise and eventually she managed to, not before nearly falling out of the tree. Kim groaned and rubbed her eyes before running both hands down her face, trying to keep awake. Satisfied that she was now awake enough, she climbed down out of the tree and carefully made her way over to WEE. She saw Agent Beta's van pull up inside the complex and watched Agent Beta climb out and open the back of the van. Devastator stepped out of the van and indicated for Agent Beta to go away, which he promptly did. Devastator looked around and noticed Kim, who gave a thumbs up to acknowledge it. Devastator pointed Kim to the far side of the complex and indicated to go in through there before Devastator set off to find it's masters.

Kim made her way to where she had been pointed to go and found a window. She grabbed her trusty laser lipstick and cut a hole in the glass...only to find that where there should have been a hole, the window was now covered in red lipstick. Kim slapped her hand on her forehead and had a real sense of déjà vu.

"Wrong lipstick."

She pulled out the right lipstick this time and proceeded to cut through the glass again. Once she got inside, she set about finding the flight of stairs that Devastator had told her to go to. She was slightly surprised by the lack of personnel that seemed to not be around the hallways but she wasn't going to complain about it, it would make her job that much easier.

With a bit of luck, she managed to find the stairs relatively quickly. Kim ran up the stairs and followed the hallway to the gantry that overlooked the main hall where she could hear Gemini and Devastator in conversation. She peered over the edge of the banister rail and watched and waited for the time to strike.

* * *

Devastator entered the main hall, anticipating for not a hugely long conversation before action. There was still a strange feeling within Devastator's armour welding that something was still happening and Devastator could only guess that it wouldn't be good when it finally happened.

"My masters, I have arrived."

"Yes, you have done _very_ well Devastator." Gemini congratulated his creation.

"Yes, I agree, but I must admit your methods of killing KIM POSSIBLE VERE RATHER BRUTAL!" Dementor screamed.

"There were no restrictions to my methods of slaying Mrs. Stoppable, only that the entire world must see it." Devastator reminded the short German.

Dementor waved off the comment.

"Anyway, now we move onto the final phase of my grand plan." Gemini stated darkly, his face twisting into a cruel, evil expression.

"Yes...about that..." Devastator trailed off.

"Yes?" Gemini raised an eyebrow.

"I cannot allow you to destroy me! I shall continue you live, not held in check by some morons who seek to use me then destroy me!" Devastator snarled.

"Gemini! You did factor in this did you? You must have thought about the possibility of betrayal?" Mathter panicked, knowing just what Devastator was capable of.

"Relax, I have." Gemini replied calmly.

Gemini pulled a controller out from his outfit and pressed the button. A couple of the walls lowered and over twenty of Gemini's agents marched out and surrounded Devastator.

"Do you forget that I am invincible?" Devastator laughed.

"Oh, they are merely meant to keep you busy for just long enough." Gemini smiled.

"Then I have a surprise for you as well." Devastator began to laugh maniacally.

The trio of villains heard the sound of metal punching through stone from above. All 3 looked up and saw a sight they never imagined they would see again.

"KIM POSSIBLE!" They all shouted as Kim released her grappling gun and landed on four of Gemini's agents, knocking them down.

"Yes! I'm back and I'm taking you three down!" Kim cracked her knuckles and dropped into a battle stance.

"ATTACK YOU IDIOTS! KILL THEM!" Dementor shouted at Gemini's men.

Devastator reacted first and knocked four of them down. Kim, meanwhile, had another three take her on. No-one noticed one of Gemini's agents leave as the three villains joined the fight.

* * *

Shego had arrived back at WEE Headquarters and was waiting for Dr. Director and her team to arrive before storming the complex. She sat idly in the car, filing her nails absentmindedly when she heard the sound of someone running.

"Shego! Shego!" The voice called.

Shego looked over and saw one of Gemini's agents running towards her. Shego dropped the nail file and ignited her plasma.

"Stop! I'm GJ's spy! You have to get in there!"

Shego's plasma died down. She then noticed the man looked as white as a sheet, like he had seen a ghost.

"What? Why?" She asked curiously.

"SHE is back! She's not dead! Kim Possible is alive and she is fighting with Devastator against Gemini, Professor Dementor and The Mathter." The GJ spy explained.

"Kimmie is...alive?" Shego's jaw dropped in shock.

"Yes. You have to get in there and help them!"

"Fine. You contact Wade and tell him everything while I lend them a hand." Shego jumped out of the car and tossed the Kimmunicator to the spy.

* * *

"Let me throw some _numbers_ at you!" Mathter called as he pulled out an array of numbers.

He tossed a 4 and a 5 at Devastator, who just stood there as the numbers pinged off the thick armour.

"No! No variables! Never mind, I'll get my _point_ across to you." Mathter pulled out some small balls and threw them at Devastator. "My _decimal points_!"

The balls landed on Devastator's armour and melted with nothing happening to the armour again.

"No! There are just too many variables! I guess I'll just need to add a new element to this equation!" Mathter pulled out his Calcu-laser.

He aimed and fired it at Devastator. The beam that normally erased anything it touched once again failed to do anything.

"Arrgh! No! Brackets! Even my Calcu-laser is useless!" Mathter moaned and stamped his foot on the ground in anger.

Devastator charged Mathter and sent him flying into the wall, followed up by sending 5 of Gemini's agents into Mathter afterwards.

Kim, meanwhile, swept 2 of the agents off their feet and then executed a roundhouse kick on Dementor.

"Let me give you a hand." Gemini said as he fired a small missile from his robotic hand at Kim.

"You know, that is just so lame." Kim said as she dodged the missile.

"No, it's still fresh after all these years." Gemini replied.

Kim was about to do a hand spring into and flying kick when Dementor recovered and knocked her off balance causing Kim to fall flat on her face.

"You are so out of shape Kim." Gemini mocked the fallen hero.

Electricity crackled and sparked from Gemini's robotic hand as he was about to send an electric shock through Kim's body while would take her out of action for a while.

Kim groaned as she watched her impending fate, only for a bright green fireball to slam into Gemini and knock him to the ground. Kim slowly sat up and watched another green fireball hit Dementor with the same effect.

"It can't be." Kim whispered.

"Hey princess. Glad to see you didn't kick the bucket." Shego smirked as she came into view.

"Shego! What are you doing here?" Kim called as she tried to get to her feet.

"Pulling your sorry ass out of the fire." Shego helped Kim to her feet and then hugged her close. "How'd you survive?"

Kim turned and started to fight again with a renewed vigour now that Shego had joined them.

"That was a clone you saw being murdered."

"You agreed to be cloned?" Shego asked as she threw more plasma balls at Gemini's agents.

"Nope. I was out cold when Devastator cloned me." Kim replied, punching another agent.

Gemini made it to his feet and groaned. He looked around and saw most of his allies out of action.

'_Damn this.'_ He thought.

"Surrender Gemini." Kim demanded.

Gemini pulled out a strange device and grinned as he saw it was ready.

"I think not yet Kim. For you see, it is ready!"

"What is ready?" Shego asked.

"Now you shall all see how I shall destroy 'Devastator'!" Gemini activated the device.

All 3 turned to look at Devastator, who noticed the armour plating started to glow reddish brown colour and start to crack and splinter. Kim's jaw dropped as she watched and armour slowly fall apart to reveal and humanoid figure inside.

"For you see, Kim Possible, I shall show you the culmination of my greatest project ever! THE RON FACTOR!" Gemini shouted as the last of Devastator's armour fell to pieces.

"It can't be!" Shego's eyes widened at the sight.

"Ron!" Kim couldn't believe what she saw.

Ron Stoppable stood surrounded by small pieces of armour that used to be on his very being.

"What happened? Where am I?" Ron asked. "Kim?"

To Be Continued...

* * *

Be honest, how many of you expected this?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer hasn't changed at all. Utter shock must have befallen everyone over this...right.

I bring you the final chapter of this little story, so sit back, read and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Consequences of Strange Bedfellows

Shock.

That was the only word to describe the reaction of every person in that hall, except Gemini. This monster that Gemini had created to destroy Kim Stoppable had turned out to be her own husband, Ron Stoppable. Only his plan hadn't quite gone as he wanted, now that Kim was still alive but by revealing Devastator's true identity, he had bought himself a few seconds to formulate a new plan that would, hopefully in his case, give him the edge he would need to escape.

"Ron, is it really you?" Kim asked as she tentatively moved over to her long lost love.

Gemini quietly fumbled about, looking for something while Kim and Shego were distracted.

"Is it? I don't...really remember much, apart from...I was...that...thing that cloned you and killed your clone...was meant to kill you..." Ron gasped before starting to break down.

Kim reached him, embraced Ron and gave him a loving kiss on his cheek. That feeling of joy and happiness, that had been gone for far too long, returned to her as she held him close to her once again.

"We can't lose our focus here. Gemini and his agents are still in the fight." Kim told him, entering her mission mode tone.

That tone sparked a serious looking Ron, one expression she had so dearly missed. His immediate ability to go from lazy and care free to serious with one use of her mission mode voice always let her know that he was ready to help her in any way he could.

"Head in the game, KP." He smiled.

'_KP, oh how I've missed being called that. I could melt away if we weren't in the middle of a battle.'_ Kim thought as she released Ron from her grasp and stood up.

* * *

The Mathter had recovered from his trip into the wall, and having a few of Gemini's agents smack into him, and noticed Shego.

"Shego? Is that you?" He asked in shock.

"Oh great, the lame math villain." Shego moaned.

"Lame? Guess again girly, because..." Mathter started.

"Yeah let me guess. Hmm, my _number's _up? LAME!" Shego mocked him.

"D'oh! Yes! Why don't you relax and..."

"Have some Pi?" Shego finished, having a laugh with finishing all of Mathter's threats.

"Brackets! Stop finishing all my threats!" He shouted, throwing the π symbol at Shego.

Shego ducked and retaliated by throwing a few plasma balls back at her old foe. Mathter managed to avoid the first 2 but got hit by the third which knocked him over.

"Oh man, it still hurts just as much." He moaned weakly as he got back up.

"You were lame back then and you are lame now. I heard about your little skirmish with Kimmie and Ron a while back and you have never got past being LAME! Unethical mathematical experiments? That the holy hell makes you think you are some kind of super villain? Even Dr. D was more of a villain than you...and honestly, Dr.D was fairly inept at being a villain without me to back his crazy schemes up."

"Oh really, well, then I guess I'll have to add a new element to..."

"This equation? Seriously, your math threats both suck and blow!" Shego taunted the Mathter.

* * *

Ron and Kim stood back to back, ready to take on the incoming agents of Gemini. As the first wave of men charged, Ron ducked an attempted punch while pulling on Kim's right shoulder so the fist would miss her head too. Ron swung Kim around, allowing Kim to perform a flying kick onto the agent, sending him into an unfortunate agent who couldn't get out of the way in time.

"Agent Gamma and Agent Delta! You have both failed me for the last time!" Gemini shouted at his fallen agents.

"But boss, I only started two days ago!" Agent Gamma whined.

"Shut up, fool! Or he'll make us have a seat!" Agent Delta hissed at his comrade, slapping Agent Gamma in the process.

Despite this being Agent Gamma's third day on the job, he had heard many tales already of how Gemini got rid of useless agents, so he decided very quickly to force himself back up to his feet and continue trying to take down Kim and Ron.

More of Gemini's agents attacked, but the uncanny synchronisation of Kim's and Ron's tandem fighting action more than made up for the fact that the heroes were outnumbered. The array of dodges, punches, kicks, twists and flips resembled more of an art form between the married couple than mere fighting. Once again, the unfortunate Agent Gamma was knocked away by double team of kicks from his foes.

"Agent Gamma!" Gemini boomed. "Have a seat."

The ground next to Agent Gamma retracted and a chair suddenly came out of the hole. Agent Gamma gulped as he got to his feet.

"I-I'm good, sir. I really should get back to trying to defeat the enemy."

"Take the load of your feet, man. You look like you could use a rest; you've had a tough time of it in there." Gemini appeared to say reassuringly.

Agent Gamma looked around nervously.

"You're right; I will have a seat...over there...next to the wall." He said, snickering as he zipped over to the wall and sat down.

Within seconds of sitting down, the wall fell away and the slab that Agent Gamma was sitting on tilted back and sent the unfortunate soul down to whatever terrors Gemini had prepared for failure of his agents.

"Fool." Gemini smirked.

Gemini knew the rest of his agents would now fight with more vigour than before after seeing the fate of Agent Gamma. He knew they wouldn't be able to defeat Kim and Ron, but that didn't worry him at all.

'_They will fall before me in the end.'_ He thought evilly as he found the device he was looking for...a small but rather nasty looking laser add-on to attach to his metal hand.

He removed the missile add-on and replaced it with the laser. All he had to do was keep some distance between him and the crime fighting duo while it charged up, and for that, he would need to use Professor Dementor as a distraction for Kim and Ron, while Shego was kept busy by her old adversary, The Mathter.

Professor Dementor groaned in pain as he picked himself up. Shego's plasma ball not something he enjoyed experiencing, not that he ever had done before nor did he want to again.

'_Maybe I should haf offered her triple vhat Drakken vas paying her to hire her as my sidekick.'_ Dementor thought.

The mad German looked around and sighed; this battle was over really. Kim Possible would be victorious once again, and it angered him so. The only thing Dementor could do that would have a possible outcome in his favour would be to escape, and that would not be easy.

"Zis plan has, how you say, 'gone south'. I vill get THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW!" Dementor shouted at Gemini.

"Fine, go then, I won't stop you." Gemini waved off Dementor.

"But I will." Kim said as she somersaulted and landed in front of Dementor.

"No, Fräulein Possible! You vill not stop me! Zhere vill be NO HOT WATER FOR ME!" Dementor raged. "NONE FOR ME AT ALL!"

Dementor pulled out a small laser pistol and aimed it at Kim, grinning insanely.

"Without your fancy pants battle suit, you cannot use your HAND THINGIE TO STOP ME!"

Dementor pulled the trigger and a laser beam shot towards Kim, who, typically, had been expecting the shot and had already ducked meaning the laser beam missed her.

"Not that I need it." Kim commented with a sly grin on her face.

Kim rolled forwards and leapt up into a handstand followed by pushing forwards with all her strength to send her feet first into Professor Dementor, knocking the short man down and causing him to lose his grip on his laser pistol. Dementor turned to his side and tried to reach for his pistol.

"ARRRGGGHHHH!" He screamed in pain as Kim stood on his outstretched hand to stop him.

"You never were one for hand-to-hand combat, were you?" Kim asked rhetorically before grabbing his head and slamming it against the floor several times until she was satisfied that Professor Dementor was unconscious.

Kim looked over at Ron, who was finishing off the last of Gemini's men, and smiled contently. She turned her focus over to Shego who was pretty much effortlessly outperforming her old foe.

The Mathter noticed that Kim's attention was now focused on him and Shego.

"Brackets! There are simply now far too many variables for this equation!" He shouted angrily as he activated his copter hat. "I'm going to hold a very special place in my memory banks for both of you, Shego and you Kim Possible! Both of you have not seen the last of...The Mathter!"

As he started to fly higher, Shego rolled her eyes and threw a plasma ball at him. The plasma ball hit Mathter's hat and vaporized it into nothing more than a smouldering husk, which meant The Mathter fell to the ground unceremoniously and groaned in agony.

"You are just the lamest villain ever." Shego said with a hint of pity in her voice.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" The voice of Gemini called out.

Kim and Shego both whirled round to see what Gemini was shouting about. Both of their jaws dropped at seeing what has happening.

"You served your purpose! Now DIE!" Gemini shouted as he fired the laser.

Ron was rushing head on against Gemini when the laser beam hit him and burned a hole straight through him, the beam dying out shortly after going straight through Ron like a hot knife through butter. Ron's advance was stopped and he fell to the ground.

"RON!" Kim screamed as both her and Shego raced over to their fallen comrade.

Gemini ran off deeper into his headquarters as Kim turned Ron over to see where the laser beam had hit him...and screamed in agony and shock when it became apparent he was dead with the hole through his heart. Tears flowed uncontrollably from both of the women over Ron's demise, Shego being the first to pull herself together.

"Kim, you've got to stop Gemini." Shego told her compatriot, grabbing both of Kim's shoulders. "I'll stop anyone here from escaping."

Kim looked at Shego like Shego had just slapped her. Asking her to just _abandon_ Ron when he was in this state?

"Ron would want you to finish up the mission first." Shego explained.

Kim's expression darkened as the tears stopped. She rose to her feet and pulled her pistol out from its holster and cocked it, ready to fire. Deep down, she knew Shego was right and now wasn't really the time to take out her anger on Shego, nor was Shego the right person to take her anger out on, Gemini, however, was.

Kim nodded at Shego and ran off in pursuit of Gemini. She would have her revenge on the man that had taken her soul-mate from her.

* * *

Dr. Director and her team of elite agents burst into Gemini's headquarters. She had been told by Wade of the situation and had reluctantly agreed that it was best for Shego to head in and help Kim and the monster that had originally captured her. Everyone at Global Justice was shocked to learn that Kim was still alive, not to mention happy, and also confused that Gemini's own creation had turned on him and was now seemingly fighting alongside Kim.

"Shego! What's happened here?" Dr. Director shouted as she entered the main hall and saw the carnage that had taken place.

Shego wiped tears from her eyes and motioned for Betty to come over to her. Betty felt a sudden sense of dread rising up inside her.

'_Surely Kim cannot be dead?'_

Betty looked down at the corpse that Shego had been cradling in her arms and gasped.

"Ron?" Betty asked, shocked at the sight that was there before her.

"Uh-huh. *sniff* That...monster that Gemini had created was...*sniff*...Ron...and now Ron is gone again. Gemini killed him." Shego explained as more tears rolled down her pale cheeks.

It was a fairly strange feeling for Shego, to mourn someone she had spent 3 years fighting against, hating his very sight, and that same person being someone she had loved like family for another 7 years. After giving up villainy with Drakken, the pair had befriended their old arch foes and had ended up working together on occasions. Shego had grown quite attached to Kim and Ron and now losing Ron was like losing a brother...a brother she had wanted to be around.

Betty motioned for the rest of her squad to arrest and take the 2 fallen villains and Gemini's men away. With her squad busy, she placed a hand on Shego's shoulder.

"Where is Agent Possible?"

"Kimmie went after Gemini, down that hall there." Shego pointed over to where Kim had gone.

"Come on, we've got to stop her before she does something she will regret...no matter what Gemini has done, I can't let Kim kill my brother out of rage."

Shego looked shocked; she had never known that Gemini was Dr. Director's brother. Now she felt a slight pull of guilt on her conscience as she had told Kim to go after him.

* * *

Gemini worked hard to get his escape pod ready to launch, but slow enough to allow Kim to catch up with him...it was the final, and most important, piece of his makeshift plan of escape. When he heard slow moving footsteps he knew Kim had arrived.

"I've been expecting you, Miss Possible." He greeted her without looking at her.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't pull the trigger right now." Kim said darkly through clenched teeth.

Gemini turned his head to face Kim, and saw that she really was pointing a gun at him. This wasn't something he had accounted for, but he knew it would be a risk he would have to take. If he tried anything, then at the very least, she would be sentencing herself to a GJ holding cell for quite a while. His little sister would never allow Kim to get away with killing him, even if the 2 siblings didn't particularly like each other.

'_For mother's sake, Betty would punish her, like I would do if our roles were reversed.'_

"Really though, Miss Possible, would you pull that trigger? Could you live with your punishment?"

"I'm willing to take it on the chin. YOU killed my husband! An eye for an eye and all that." Kim replied to Gemini with a degree of calm in her voice.

Gemini turned his body to face Kim. It was time to play his final card.

"The outcome of this confrontation is already set and you can do nothing to change it. You will allow me to leave were willingly and you will stop anyone who tries to stop me from escaping." Gemini explained with a mischievous grin on his face.

"So not going to happen." Kim narrowed her eyes and aimed the gun at Gemini's head.

"Ah but it will, for I have one thing that will convince you otherwise. Oh, and it isn't any kind of mind control or anything like that." Gemini pressed a button on the console he had been working at.

There was the sounds of gears grinding as a large section of the far wall retracted and slid down and out of the hole appeared a large tank containing a liquid substance and what looked like a humanoid figure in it. Kim glanced at the tank and then back to Gemini with a confused look on her face.

"Do you know what, is inside that tank?" Gemini asked.

Kim shook her head.

"Come over and take a look for yourself, you won't believe me if I tell you but by seeing with your own eyes, you will believe me."

Kim slowly walked over to the tank, keeping her gun aimed at Gemini all the time. She peered into the tank and quickly recoiled in shock.

"Yes, Kim...you see your own husband in that tank. The Ron Stoppable that I killed upstairs was nothing more than a clone of your husband...an empty shell which had very little in the way of memories, save some of you. Almost ironic really, he fooled me by creating a clone of you to kill to lower my defences and I fooled you by revealing that he was just an empty clone."

"But...how..." Kim found herself unable to form any kind of proper question.

"Did you know that it was I who found him? He has been in this tank for three years now, and he is nearly healed enough to live properly again. I knew when you two and Shego had your final battle with those Lorwardians that you might need some backup so I decided to help defeat them, but I arrived too late to help in the battle." Gemini sighed.

Kim felt her arm holding the gun slowly dropping and she couldn't summon up the strength to stop it.

"I found Ron on the ground with the corpse of the female Lorwardian. He should have been dead, but he was barely alive, something keeping him from passing on from this existence, but it was fighting a losing battle and eventually he would have died. I took him to my nearest base where I was able to put him in this tank which would prevent him from dying and allow him to recover very slowly." Gemini moved behind Kim.

"Believe me though; nothing I did that day was out of nobility or anything, just evil. Helping you three would have just been because I could continue to cause havoc on this world without an alien threat and saving Ron's life was purely for one of two reasons. One was that I was hoping to make him my Agent Alpha and second was that even if I couldn't, a world hero would be an excellent bargaining chip in, say, negotiating an escape." He finished as Kim turned to face him again.

"If I die, Kim, he dies too. If you stop me from escaping, he dies. The fate of your husband is in your hands and you have two options: Let me go, or sacrifice the man you love and have missed for the last three years."

"How will he die if I don't let you go?" Kim inquired.

"I have a remote system wired into my metallic hand. If I die, it will automatically cause the tank to explode or I can manually detonate the tank. If you let me go, I shall remove the device and have it delivered to you, along with instructions on how to release him when he is healed."

Kim closed her eyes and groaned.

'_I can't let him go...but if I don't, then Ron is dead and I'll have killed him. If I let Gemini go, then I'll have all but crushed my Global Justice career, but eventually I'll have Ron back...I think.'_ Kim thought. "Can you I really trust that you just won't kill Ron even if I let you go?"

"Killing Ron won't do anything good for me; it will only serve against me. I might be a super villain, but even the bad guys can be trusted on occasion. Take Shego for example."

'_There really isn't a choice in this matter.'_ Kim sighed heavily.

"Make your decision quickly Kim. It wouldn't surprise me if we would have company very soon."

"Fine. Go." Kim tried to fight back tears.

As Gemini turned towards his escape pod Kim grabbed his shoulder, stopping him from making any more progress.

"If you are lying to me and you kill Ron, I swear that it will be the last mistake you will EVER make. Consequences be damned! You fucking kill my husband and I'll tear your fucking head off and shit down your neck! Understand me?" There was deep hatred buring in Kim's eyes.

Gemini was surprised by Kim's outburst, but really he couldn't blame her, after all, Kim was going to lose something whatever her decision. He simply nodded at her and continued on when Kim released him. Kim watched him enter his pod and shut the door. As the pod launched, she rested her head against the tank that contained Ron, and cried until the sounds of multiple footsteps echoed in her ears.

"Kimmie!" Shego shouted as she and Dr. Director entered the room.

"Where is Gemini?" Betty asked.

Kim sniffed, wiped her eyes and sighed.

"He escaped."

"Damn it all!" Betty cursed.

"What the hell is in that tank?" Shego wondered aloud.

"Ron..." Kim whispered.

Dr. Director and Shego both slowly walked over to the tank and peered inside and gasped when they saw that, indeed, Ron Stoppable was inside the tank.

"But...Ron..." Shego was stumped by this turn of events.

"Back up there? He was a clone...this is the real Ron." Kim explained simply to her allies.

"Agent Stoppable is alive...how did he end up here?" Betty asked.

"Gemini found him and kept him alive. Betty...I had to let him escape...he would have killed Ron if I had killed him or arrested him. I'm so sorry I failed, but please understand, I couldn't lose Ron for a third time." Kim broke down and sobbed uncontrollably.

Shego comforted her friend while Betty sighed and took in all the information and looked at it from every perspective she could. Kim had aided a known criminal in escaping, which was a serious penalty for a Global Justice Agent.

'_However, Kim was emotionally blackmailed into letting Gemini get away and she was suffered much since Ron's disappearance first time around. I'll need some time to think this over.'_ Betty thought as she helped Shego get Kim to her feet.

"My GJ career is over. This is so the drama now." Kim wailed.

"Agent Possible, I'm going to decide your fate later on, but I will look at the situation from every angle and...well, don't beat yourself up over this. I know you were emotionally blackmailed."

Kim nodded her head as the 3 women headed back up to the main hallway.

* * *

The next day, Kim rose from another night filled with nightmares. Even though she knew Ron was alive, she couldn't find peace within her soul and it troubled her greatly.

She sat on her sofa in front of the TV with Rufus by her side, the little naked mole rat had been overjoyed when Kim had told him that Ron wasn't dead.

"You know, Rufus, I think I might resign from working for Global Justice. Maybe I've been doing these missions for too long now. Maybe I really should try and lead a normal life."

"Aww." Rufus patted Kim's right hand.

The letterbox flap creaked a few times as some items came through. Kim got up and walked over to the front door and picked up a small parcel and an envelope addressed to her. She opened the envelope and found a letter inside.

"Hmm. 'To Kim Possible. I have kept my end of the bargain. Inside the parcel that Agent Beta has delivered to you, you will find the device that will awaken your husband from his three year slumber within the healing tank. His body will have healed enough for him to be awakened on the Friday of next week at any time after midday. By now I suspect GJ will have occupied the base so I won't be around there for a very long time. By the way, a very belated congratulations on getting married, and maybe you should now think about pursuing a different career? Yesterday you looked like you could use a good five or six month holiday. All the best and I hope I won't be seeing you for a while, Gemini.'" Kim read the letter out loud and pondered what Gemini had written.

"I guess I could use a break...what do you think Rufus?"

"Holiday! Cheese! Ron!"

"Well, my hearing is shortly so I'll speak to Wade and Dr. Director about it."

* * *

"Sergeant-Major Kim Possible reporting for personal hearing." Kim stated to the GJ guards outside Dr. Director's office.

The guards nodded and opened the door for her. Kim walked into Dr. Director's office and made her way over to her desk. She took a deep breath as she stood silently, waiting for Dr. Director to acknowledge her. Betty was sitting in her chair reviewing all the data on Kim's file.

"Agent Kim Possible, I'm pleased to see that you came promptly. We've secured Gemini's base and I have two agents guarding the tank that contains Agent Stoppable." Betty informed Kim. "Anything to report?"

"Yes ma'am. I received a letter from Gemini this morning stating that Ro-erm, I mean, Agent Stoppable will be sufficiently healed to be revived after noon next Friday."

"Excellent." Betty sighed. "Well, shall we get started on your hearing?"

"Would you mind if Dr. Lode joined us for this?" Kim asked nervously.

"I've already informed him that his presence is needed here. Also, our newest agent will be here too." Betty smiled.

Kim raised an eyebrow before a light bulb went off inside her head.

"SHEGO JOINED GJ?" Kim blurted out loudly.

"Indeed. Between you and me, I think she only really wanted to join as an excuse to stay in shape since she hasn't been able to have some fights with you over the years."

The door to Dr. Director's office opened again as Wade and Shego both entered the room. Both of them nodded and smiled at Kim and stood to one side, waiting for Dr. Director to start the hearing.

"Right, let us get started then." Betty took a deep breath. "Agent Possible, you know why you are here: A GJ Agent assisting a known criminal in escaping from justice. I regret to inform you that the maximum penalty I can hand out is a fifteen year jail term inside one of our cells while the minimum is three years."

Kim sighed and allowed her shoulders to slump in defeat. Both Wade and Shego had concerned looks on their faces.

"However, there is a loophole that allows me to use my discretion for judging your punishemnt since you were blackmailed into helping said criminal to escape, in which if you hadn't an agent would have been killed. Personally, I am loathe to punish my top agent, but the laws of Global Justice state I have to. Do you have any comments to make?"

"Well...probably nothing that will help me, but given the same choice again, I wouldn't change my decision. I wouldn't sacrifice my husband's life in favour of capturing a criminal. I could never live with myself if I ever did. The only question I would pose is would you have done any different to me? If you were in my position and it was someone you loved?" Kim asked with a slight air of confidence in her voice.

"If it was Dr. D, I'd do the same as Princess did. Not so sure if it was any of my brothers, mind you." Shego smirked.

The other 3 looked questioningly at Shego.

"Come on, I'm kidding. About my brothers that is."

"I'd do the same as Kim as well." Wade said, nodding in agreement with Kim's statement.

"Yes, as would I." Betty smiled. "So while you are guilty of breaking one of GJ's laws, I declare that you were forced to do so unwillingly, but in breaking the law you did save another agent's life. I'm going to write on your report that I am suspending you from service for six months effective immediately. While I can change the punishment with a loophole, the bureaucratic way of my bosses would mean that no-one would ever be innocent, no matter what story behind the reason for breaking a GJ law. Regardless, I shall expect you to turn up at the now defunct WEE Headquarters next Friday to bring Agent Stoppable back to us. I'm going to give Agent Stoppable six months leave to recover and regain his strength. This hearing is over, you are all dismissed."

Shego and Wade both left, while Kim stayed. Dr. Director looked up at Kim.

"Something else, Kim?" Betty was surprised that Kim was still in her office.

"Yeah...uh...I don't really think I can continue as an agent anymore. I'm just...so tired and worn out...all the killing and rushing around, the hatred...I'm drained...I guess I'm officially offering my resignation from Global Justice." Kim wiped a tear from her eye.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear you are still having problems Kim. I won't accept your resignation at the moment, but we'll talk about it in the coming months, and maybe I can find another role for you within Global Justice if you still feel you want to give up the missions." Betty understood why Kim felt like she did at the moment.

Kim accepted that she wasn't going to be leaving GJ just yet, and left to plan out on how to spend her free time.

* * *

The following Friday, it was time for the revival of Global Justice's long lost agent.

Kim stood in front of the tank and pressed the button on the remote that Agent Beta had delivered to her. She was flanked by Shego on her left and Dr. Director and Wade on her right, all of them waiting for the miracle to come true.

Various devices clicked and whirred as the tank's computer system began the procedure to awaken its guest. The liquid Ron was immersed in slowly began to seep away as his vital signs were slowly brought back up to normal. The onlookers gasped as Ron's fingers began to twitch, followed by slight movements of his legs and arms. This continued for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was just a couple of minutes, until finally, Ron's eyes shot open and he began breathing by himself. The tank door unsealed and opened and Ron stumbled out; still wearing the same clothes he was in all those years ago...although there wasn't a huge amount left of them, at least his modesty was intact.

"Ron!" Kim grabbed Ron and pulled him in to a vice-like bear hug, tears streaming down her face.

"Kim." Ron whispered as he returned the hug. "I feel like I've been out of it for ages."

"You have. Three long years, old friend." Wade joined in the hug.

"Well, I'll admit it's good to finally see 'The Sidekick' back. Don't hog the man, Princess, some of us missed him too." Shego forced her way in to giving Ron and hug.

"Wow, I never thought I'd get a hug from you, Shego...not without suffering sudden impact afterwards." Ron joked.

"Don't get used to it, Stoppable. This is the only time you are getting this close to me and will still be alive to speak of it afterwards." Shego mock threatened Ron.

"Agent Stoppable, it's good to see you alive again. I can happily say that your file can be changed to read that you are back with us once again." Betty grinned at the blond haired man. "It's great to have you with us once again."

"Dr. Director, it's great to be back. I don't remember much after tackling Warmonga through the window, but I do recall someone with a metal hand putting me in that tank, I think...I'm not sure really." Ron said to his companions.

Kim thought about what Gemini had told her over a week ago and concluded that this was the last piece of evidence to prove that Gemini had told her the truth about how he had saved Ron.

'_This has been one long ordeal that I've had to endure. Now it is finally over and I have the man I love back in my life after far too long of wondering what had happened to him. Now I can finally move forward and maybe I'll be able to let go of the hatred I felt linger within me. I guess Gemini has shown that he is capable of performing acts of good in the world, even if the reasons behind them are not meant for good. As for Global Justice, I'll probably finish with the missions, but at least they have an excellent replacement for me in Shego; she'll actually enjoy this line of hero work as she'll be going solo virtually all the time. What about Ron? Well, I guess I'll be working him hard to get him back up to strength, besides if he complains, I have...ways...of convincing him to not give up.'_ Kim chuckled at various points throughout her thoughts as she tightened her grip on Ron as she helped him out of the lair, overjoyed that **her** Ron was back.

The End.

* * *

AN: To be honest with you all, this story took a slightly different ending than I originally planned. My original end was the real Ron being inside the Devastator persona and ultimately being killed off. I decided to change it halfway through writing out chapter 5 by adding the twist of Gemini creating a Ron clone, which made killing 'Ron' off easier. I just couldn't have Kim suffer for so many years and then only shatter her soul right at the end; I'm just not THAT cruel. I didn't originally plan to have Shego involved in the story after she and Dr. Drakken went to offer their condolences to Kim's family, but using her in a hero mode appealed to me, hence her effectively taking the final steps in her redemption from villain to hero.

Oh and just so no-one wonders, during the week between Kim's hearing and Ron being revived, the news had been revealed that Kim was still alive and most of the details behind it would have become public knowledge (the true identity of Devastator was not made public knowledge). Doing the whole headline news stuff would have taken me far too long to do (plus I really don't have the desire to write it all out).

So, thanks for reading this story I wrote and I hope the vast majority of you find it at least satisfactory work.


End file.
